Ranma Finally Makes The Right Choice
by Ranma Saotome1
Summary: Nodoka and Mr.Kuonji turn the tables on the Tendous with a little help from their Poke-friends.


DISCLAIMER:None of these characters are mine,and no copyright   
infringement is intended.Just watching Pokemon AT LEAST occasionally   
(especially Jigglypuff)has inspired me to crank out just my second   
crossover fic.  
  
"Ranma Finally Makes the Right Choice,"(A Ranma 1-2/Pokemon Crossover   
Fanfic)by Mike Rhea  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Akane was disappointed.Ranma had walked out on her after just eating   
one bite of her cooking,even though her cuisine was the direct cause   
of Ranma bolting out of the Tendou Doujou for something tasteful.  
Though Nabiki,Kasumi,Souun,Happousai,Genma,and Nodoka had similar   
facial reactions;it was Ranma's reaction that let her down.  
  
Just a couple minutes later,Nodoka became the second to excuse   
herself from the toxic cuisine."I'm sorry Akane-san,but I don't blame   
Ranma for not only insulting your terrible cooking,but also not   
eating it,"Ranma's mother berated the youngest Tendou sibling as she   
walked out of the doujou.Half an hour after that,Konatsu entered   
the Tendou Doujou.  
  
"Kon-nichiwa,Akane-sama,"greeted Konatsu.  
  
"Kon-nichiwa,Konatsu-kun,"replied Akane."Have you seen Ranma?"  
  
"Well,about half an hour ago,Ranma was at Ucchan's...,"replied Konatsu.  
"...but a couple minutes later,he and Ukyou-sama went for a walk,since   
she needed to talk to him;but have yet to return."  
  
"I KNEW IT!,"fumed Akane,still smarting over that failed wedding   
attempt 2 weeks ago."That jerk!"  
  
One moment later,a cute pink creature snuck into the doujou.  
  
"Oh my!,"exclaimed Kasumi."What a cute little thing."  
  
Upon seeing it,Nabiki's eyes widened as she began to feel uneasy."It   
may look cute,but cute doesn't always mean that you can trust it,"  
she said."Suddenly I hear a fistful of yen calling me,"the middle   
Tendou sibling continued as she hurried out of the doujou in the   
direction of Ucchan's okonomiyaki-ya.  
  
*That must have been a first,*read the sign that Genma-panda   
immediately held up after Nabiki was out the door.  
  
"It's cute and it does seem harmless,"said Akane.  
  
"Never seen it before,"added Konatsu.  
  
"JIGGLYPUFF!,"exclaimed the cute pink creature as it jumped onto a   
coffee table and pulled out a microphone.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
About a couple of blocks from the doujou,Nabiki pulled out the Pokedex.  
  
"Jigglypuff,"the Pokedex said in its neutral computer voice."When its   
huge eyes light up,this small balloon Pokemon sings a mysteriously   
soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep.However,it often gets   
irritated when someone falls asleep because of its song;and it is   
known to write vandalistic graffiti on the faces of its sleeping   
audience in frustration."  
  
*At least Ranma and his mom were smart enough to leave when they did,*  
thought Nabiki as she continued in the direction of Ucchan's.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
As Jigglypuff got settled on its "stage,"it began singing its song:  
"Jiggly-ypuff,Jiggly-y-ypuff!Jiggly-ypuff,Jiggly...Jiggly-ypuff,  
Jiggly-y-ypuff!Jiggly-ypuff,Jiggly..."  
  
Suddenly;as Jigglypuff continued singing;Akane,Kasumi,Soun,Happousai,  
Genma,and Konatsu all began to feel very drowsy.  
  
"Why do I feel like taking a nap in the middle of the afternoon?,"  
inquired Akane as she and the others began yawning if as they were   
exhausted and tired.  
  
"I don't know,Akane-sama,"replied Konatsu."I've been feeling the same   
way since that thing started singing that soothing song."  
  
"True,but it may be nothing more than a coincidence,"said Souun as he   
and the others began to fall asleep.  
  
"Jiiigglypuff...Jiiigglypuff...Jigglypuff!Jigglyyy...,"sang Jigglypuff   
as its soothing melody put all 5 people present in the Tendou Doujou   
to sleep."Jigglypuff,Jigglypuff!Jigglypuff,Jigglypuuuff..."However,a   
couple of minutes later as it continued singing,it soon realized that   
everyone had fallen asleep;but as always,it was unaware that it was  
its song that causes people to fall asleep when it sang.That caused it   
to abruptly stop singing.  
  
"JIGGLYPUFF!,"cried out the angered Jigglypuff as it sucked in a bit   
of air,removed the cap from the marking pen that doubled as its   
"microphone,"and began drawing and doodling on the faces of the panda   
and the five humans that had fallen asleep on its music.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile,in Nerima's Hikarigaoka park;home to various Caterpies,  
Butterfrees,Bellsprouts,Weepinbells,Pidgeys,and various other species   
of grass and bird Pokemon...  
  
"Ran-chan,I'm sorry if my actions at the wedding hurt your feelings,"  
apologized Ukyou for her role in the crashed wedding.  
  
"It's all right,Ucchan,"replied Ranma."I'm beginning to have second   
thoughts about Akane anyway.It's not your fault."  
  
As they were talking,Nodoka stumbled upon them.  
  
"Ranma,can I talk with with you and Ukyou-san?,"inquired Nodoka.  
  
"Mrs.Saotome;if this is about the crashed wedding,I'm sorry for...,"  
said Ukyou.  
  
"Ukyou-san,it isn't your fault,"replied Nodoka."It's the fault of   
someone that you,my son,and I have known for years.That's what I would   
like to discuss with you and my son.I just met your dad just outside   
your restaurant."  
  
*Looks like pops is really going to get it,*Ranma thought to himself   
he and his mom accompanied Ukyou to her restaurant.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Once she,Ranma,and Nodoka arrived at the okonomiyaki-ya,Ukyou noticed   
that Konatsu wasn't there;but she was actually relieved.Even better,  
she was very pleased to see someone she hadn't seen in years:her own   
dad.  
  
"Dad,I haven't seen you in a long time!,"exclaimed Ukyou as she,Ranma,  
and Nodoka arrived at the restaurant.  
  
"It has been a long time,my child,"replied Mr.Kuonji."I just met   
Ranma's mother and heard all about his failed wedding to that Tendou   
girl.Hopefully,this will finally get sorted out once and for all."  
  
"Don't worry,Mr.Kuonji,"added Nodoka."As far as I'm concerned,Akane   
isn't fit to be married to anyone."She then wasted little time getting   
to the bottom of the deal that Genma made with Mr.Kuonji(and broke on   
the spot),asking her son "Ranma,is it true that your dad arranged   
for your betrothal to Ukyou in exchange for her for her family's   
okonomiyaki cart?"  
  
"Yes,mom,"replied Ranma.  
  
"Were you aware of Ukyou's true gender at age 6?"  
  
"No,mom."  
  
"Did Genma take advantage of both you and Ukyou by not only asking   
you 'What do you love more:Ukyou or okonomiyaki?' without telling you   
that Ukyou was truly a girl and then stealing the cart after getting   
the answer that he wanted to hear?"  
  
"Yes,mom."  
  
"Who do you love more:Ukyou or okonomiyaki?"  
  
"Ukyou."Ukyou's heart skipped a beat upon hearing that response.  
  
"Who would you rather marry:an incompetent tomboy who you've hardly   
known,or a skilled okonomiyaki chef that you've been friends with   
since childhood?,"continued Nodoka.  
  
Ranma then turned to Ukyou and pulled out a small box."Ucchan,if my   
stupid old man had told me your true gender in the first place,I   
wouldn't have made the dumb mistake of choosing okonomiyaki over you,"  
said Ranma."I unknowingly let you go over a decade ago,but I was too young to know anything back then.We're both older now;and with my mom   
no longer approving of my engagement to the Tendou daughters,I won't   
ever have to worry about making that mistake again."Ranma then opened   
the box to reveal a diamond ring and knelt down in front of his   
lifelong friend."Ucchan,will you marry me?"  
  
Ukyou hesitated initially,thinking it was a dream.Then,she realized   
that she wasn't dreaming.With tears of joy beginning to roll down her   
cheeks,she ecstatically replied "YES,I'LL MARRY YOU,RAN-CHAN!" as she   
glomped her fiance.  
  
As her son and his fiancee engaged in a very passionate kiss,Nodoka   
asked Mr.Kuonji "Don't those two look good together?"  
  
"They certainly do,"replied Mr.Kuonji."Though I must admit to having   
some pity for the Tendou family;not only has your son made the right   
decision without his dad's influence,he has made my family happy once   
again."  
  
"True.My son has finally become a true man among men,"said Nodoka as   
her son and his fiancee deepened their ongoing passionate kiss.  
  
**Music:"Never Gonna Give You Up,"by Barry White**  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile,Nabiki had overheard the whole conversation from just outside   
the restaurant once she arrived there;and though she had been somewhat   
opposed to Ranma marrying her younger sibling,she did become a bit   
concerned that not only had Ranma broken off his engagement to Akane   
and chosen Ukyou as his bride,but also that his mom had influenced his   
decision.From the moment that the now-former ally of the Tendou family   
had walked out on Akane's cooking after her son had done so,Nabiki   
knew that the deal that her dad and Genma had made many years ago was   
in serious jeopardy;as in recent days,Nodoka had become increasingly   
critical of not only Akane and her domestic skills,but also of both   
her own husband and Mr.Tendou for their handling of Ranma's and Akane's   
arguments,which have continued even after the failed wedding attempt.  
Though the news definitely wouldn't sit well with her dad,her younger   
sibling,Genma,or Konatsu;she definitely had a duty to inform them,so   
she went back home to tell them the unfortunate news.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile,back at the Tendou doujou,five people and a panda began to   
awaken from their Jigglypuff-induced naps.  
  
"Good grief,Saotome!,"exclaimed Souun."Who wrote all that junk all   
over your face?!"  
  
"Don't know,but I'm not the only one,"replied Genma-panda's sign.  
  
Then Souun noticed that Akane,Kasumi,and Happousai had stuff similarly   
drawn on their faces.  
  
"GIRLS!MASTER!,"gasped the horrified Tendou patriarch."Who drew on   
your faces?"  
  
"I don't know,dad,"replied Akane."However,whoever did it did a similar   
job on your face as well."  
  
"Who wrote on whose faces?,"added Konatsu.  
  
"Good question,Konatsu-kun,"replied Akane."It seems that someone has   
written not only on your face and mine,but also everyone else in this   
room.Though it may be a mere coincidence;everyone in this room,  
including myself,not only had their faces written on,but were present   
when a certain cute pink creature entered this doujou and started   
singing a soothing melody that may have put us to sleep..."  
  
"That was no 'mere coincidence,'Akane,"added Nabiki as she re-entered   
the doujou.  
  
"What happened,Nabiki?,"inquired the youngest Tendou.  
  
"First,that 'cute pink creature' is called a Jigglypuff,"replied   
Nabiki.  
  
"WHAT'S A JIGGLYPUFF?,"replied Genma-panda's sign and five people in   
unison.  
  
Immediately,Nabiki pulled out the Pokedex and turned up its volume   
loud enough so everone could hear it.  
  
"Jigglypuff,"the Pokedex said in its neutral computer voice."When its   
huge eyes light up,this small balloon Pokemon sings a mysteriously   
soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep.However,it often gets   
irritated when someone falls asleep because of its song;and it is   
known to write vandalistic graffiti on the faces of its sleeping   
audience in frustration."  
  
"Additionally...,"continued Nabiki."...the Jigglypuff drew on   
everyone's faces because it was angered by the fact that you guys fell   
asleep on its song."  
  
"Oh,my,"added Kasumi.  
  
"Where's Ranma?,"inquired Akane rater harshly.  
  
As she was about to reply to here younger sibling's inquiry,Nabiki   
began to smell a rather putrid odor.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SMELL?,"inquired Nabiki as she covered her nose.  
  
Suddenly,as the odor strengthened enough that the others began to smell   
it,a bulb-like plant creature with a flower growing out of its head   
entered the doujou.A drool-like fluid was oozing from its mouth.  
  
"GLOOM,"it said.  
  
"Gloom,"the Pokedex said in its neutral computer voice."The evolved   
form of Oddish.The fluid that oozes from its mouth is not drool,but   
rather,sweet nectar that's used to attract prey.This poisonous plant   
Pokemon also gives off a rather bad odor..."  
  
"Guys,we better get out of here...,"said Nabiki."...fast!"  
  
"I agree,Nabiki,"added Souun."Let's beat it!"  
  
"Yes,"added Konatsu."Let's get out of her before we get sick!"  
  
As the Gloom's scent began permeating the room;Nabiki,Akane,Kasumi,  
Souun,Genma,Happousai,and Konatsu wasted little time bolting out of   
the Tendou doujou and the acrid scent that the poisonous plant Pokemon   
was giving off;with Genma still unaware that his biggest ever food   
stunt involving his son was starting to backfire on not only him,but   
the Tendou family as well.  
  
**Music:"That Smell,"by Lynyrd Skynyrd**  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile,in Macau...  
  
"Ryouga-sama,this doesn't look like Tokyo,"said Akari.  
  
"How can that be,Akari-sama?,"replied Ryouga."The signs have kanji on   
them."  
  
"Well,the architecture seems a bit too much like Mediterranean Europe.  
Besides,there seems to be a lot of casinos here,which is where   
everyone seems to be going.Besides,no one here seems to speak a word   
of Japanese."  
  
THE END  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:As you may know,the Pokemon elements in this   
Ranma/Pokemon crossover were inspired by 2 Pokemon episodes:"Pokemon   
Scent-sation"(in which the world's stinkiest Pokemon,Gloom,makes its   
TV series debut)and "Riddle Me This".Early in the latter episode,the   
presence of Jigglypuff is just enough for Ash,Misty,Brock,and Pikachu   
to flee a hotel where Gary "Inflated Ego" Oak was staying.Fortunately,  
Gary wasn't smart enough to figure out why his rivals were terrified   
until it was too late.Additionally,this fic was partially written in   
response to a flame I received in connection with my first lemon,"A Wet   
Dream Come True,"in which the less-sane-than-Kodachi flame artist   
brushed off Ukyou as a "cold-blooded killer."Not only has the fanfic   
"Talking About It" rebutted that baseless theory,it also partially   
inspired me to crank out just my second crossover fic.Special thanks   
to Andrew Huang for writing "Talking About It,"which like my lemon   
fanfic "A Wet Dream Come True,"was written in response to one of the   
most infamous Ranma fics in existence,"Sour Times."The fact that   
Jigglypuff has become one of my favorite Pokemon led me to replace   
Jinnai's laugh with Jigglypuff's soothing melody as my site's   
background sound.:)And don't be surprised if I wind up writing another   
Ranma/Pokemon crossover in the near future.  
  
Excluding flames,C&C are welcome.  
  
You can find more Ranma and Ukyou fanfics(by yours truly and other   
authors)on my page(the cabernet sauvignon of Ranma romance sites)  
devoted to the Angel/Buffy of Rumiko Takahashi fandom(for real).  
  
Mike Rhea  
Webmaster of The Ranma and Ukyou Pages!  
http://rei.animenetwork.com/ranchan/  
  
"Happy and Akane,sittin' in a tree.K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"-Happousai,Ranma 1/2   
Outta Control:A Room With A Zoo("Ryouga's 'Tendou Doujou Houseguest'   
Diary") 


End file.
